Some objects, such as photographs, paintings, panels or screens affix to a substantially flat surface, such as a wall, using traditional fixation methods, such as via fasteners such as screws. Others use fixation devices to affix the object to the wall in a particular orientation. Some examples of fixation devices include hooks mounted to a wall, cables affixed to the back of an object to interface with mounted wall hooks, or other specialized fixation devices intended to interface with a particular object such as a television. Traditional fixation methods are intended to hang or affix the object to the wall in a particular or singular configuration. Traditional fixation methods generally fail to allow the objects affixed to a substantially flat surface to be rapidly removable or reconfigured.
For some activities related to content creation, such as collaborative, brainstorming or ideation sessions involving a group of people, users of white boards, chalk boards and other erasable writing boards, also referred to collectively herein as “board,” individuals find the permanent fixation of a board limits content creation.
The invention disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/225,607 to Warncke, et al. (“Warncke”) surrounds a wall hanging device leveraging a traditional “French Cleat” mounting system in the prior art. Although Warncke provides for rapid mounting and dismounting of an article from a wall, the invention as disclosed is limited to a singular mounting configuration once the elements of the invention are installed to a wall and the article. A need remains for the rapid mounting and dismounting of an article for a wall with multiple available configurations.
Boards affixed to a surface via traditional fixation methods often fail to provide a suitable option to preserve written content. To address this need, prior art users photograph the board prior to the erasure of the written content, which is associated with the disadvantages of requiring a camera and a means to store and organize photographs of the written content. Some scenarios require the erasure of boards for the purposes of creating new content or keeping the content private from a third party. Some scenarios require the erasure of a board which results in potentially losing the benefit maintaining the visibility of the content for collaborative purposes. In other scenarios, a board may display content deemed valuable to keep visible in a group setting and is not erased, thereby limiting usable area of the board until the content is erased.
In certain circumstances, a board mounted with traditional means result in the hanging of a board in a singular orientation unless a user takes the time to uninstall the mounting surface and reinstall it to the board. Alternatively, a user may install a secondary fixation device to a surface of a board or other object to allow the mounting of the board in an alternative mounting configuration. However, this is cumbersome and inefficient.
A variety of existing solutions provide the ability to rapidly mount an object in one of various configurations without requiring additional hardware, tools, or fixation devices. However, such solutions generally fail to provide a user-rotative reconfigurability consistent with standard angle intervals. Generally, such solutions provide for the adjustability of the object in angular increments to as little as one-degree. Thus, although a user may mount an object in accordance with standard angular increments, arriving at such standard angular increments is inefficient and may be frustrating—particularly to those that find objects hanging askew or not in accordance to standard angles to be discordant. Furthermore, some of these solutions fail to allow the 360-degree reconfigurability of an object without additional hardware, tools, or fixation devices.
Some previous solutions do allow for 360-degree adjustability of an object when affixed to a wall. However, such solutions fail to provide rotative configurability at standard angle increments.
There is, therefore, an identified need to allow the rapid removable fixation and angular reconfiguration of objects, including boards, to a surface.